Depuis que je t'ai rencontré
by LI-666
Summary: Alec ne s'est pas servi de la pierre pour retrouver Jace, mais il est toujours à sa recherche. Après une discussion avec Izzy, il se rend chez Magnus mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.. Qu'est-ce que fiche Simon ici? OS MALEC /!/ SPOILERS EPISODE 2x02 /!/. Lemon,


/!/ **SPOILERS** /!/ EPISODE 2x02. Alec ne s'est pas servi de la pierre pour retrouver Jace, mais il est toujours à sa recherche. Après une discussion avec Izzy, il se rend chez Magnus mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.. Qu'est-ce que fiche Simon ici?

POV ALEC. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **LEMON** dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture en esperant que ça vous plaise :)

OS MALEC

Retrouver Jace était devenu pour moi une prioritée. Je sais bien que je met tout le monde de côté en particulier Magnus, mais c'est compliqué.. Je lui prouverait que je tiens à lui dès qu'on aura sauvé Jace.

- **Alec?**

 **\- Izzy...**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer non?**

 **\- Je vais bien!** dis-je froidement

Son regard se voile de tristesse. J'aime ma soeur et je m'en veux énormement de la faire souffrir.

- **Excuse moi..** dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

- **C'est rien.. Je comprend** répondit-elle en souriant Par contre il y a une autre personne qui ne comprend pas trop..

Je fronce les sourcils

- **Magnus!**

 **\- Oui.. euh.. Je vais aller le voir!**

 **\- Quand?**

 **\- Dès qu'on aura retrouver Jace!**

 **\- Tu sais Alec.. Je veux le retrouver autant que toi!**

 **\- Je sais..**

 **\- Prend ta soirée.. et va voir Magnus!**

En voyant que j'allais trouver une excuse, elle répliqua

- **Juste ce soir, on est tous sur le coup d'accord? Essaye de penser à autres chose juste une soirée!** le supplie t-elle

Je dois vraiment être dans un état lamentable pour qu'elle soit comme ça!

 **\- D'accord..**

 **\- Allez grand frère je t'ordonne de t'amuser!** rigole t-elle

 **\- A vos ordres!** dis-je amusé

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter l'institut, je tombe sur Aldertree.

- **Où allez-vous monsieur Lightwood?**

 **\- Je vais juste faire un tour, l'ambiance ici est trop.. oppressante!**

Il me fixe pendant un instant

- **Très bien! et il s'en va..**

. . .

Je rentre dans l'appartement à Magnus, comme je le fais d'habitude et retrouve le propiétaire des lieux avec... le vampire?

 **\- Magnus?**

 **\- Oh Alexander! Quelle bonne surprise, tu te joins à nous?** demande t-il en levant son cocktail

 **\- Je ne veux surtout pas vous dérangez!** dis-je froidement

Izzy avait tord apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de venir!

- **Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout enfin!** répond Magnus abasourdi

Je lança un regard noir au vampire, qui ne sait plus où se mettre

- **Que fait le vampire ici?**

 **\- Oh! Simon va rester ici, il a quelques soucis et j'ai accepté de l'aider!**

Oh en plus il l'appelle par son prénom! Magnus du remarquer la fureur qui m'habite.

 **\- Simon peux-tu aller dans ta chambre le temps que je discute avec Alexander?**

- **Oui!** s'écrie t-il heureux de pouvoir quitter la pièce, tellement le regard que je lui jète est glacial

- **Sa chambre?** je demande une fois qu'il soit parti

- **Euh oui.. Il n'a nul part où aller! Un cocktail?** me demande t-il en m'en présentant un

- **non!**

 **\- Alexander que se passe t-il?**

- **J'ai besoin de toi!** je lache timidement

 **\- A propos de ton chère parabatai je présume?**

Mais non enfin!

- **Moi qui pensait bêtement que tu étais la pour passer du temps avec moi..** dit-il énervé?

- **C'est le cas!**

Il releva son regard étonné vers moi

 **\- Vraiment?**

 **\- Oui!**

 **\- Eh bien viens!** fit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé

Je pris place à ses côtés avec un sourire.

- **Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé Alexander!**

 **\- Je ne cesse de chercher Jace depuis qu'il a disparu..**

Il fit une petit mou, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sens qu'il est contrarié!

- **Le pire.. c'est que je ne le ressens plus... et ça.. ça me fait peur! Je ne sais pas comment je ferais s'il ne revient pas!**

- **Je vais être franc avec toi, si tu es venu pour parler de ton cher parabatai.. Tu peux partir!** dit-il en me montrant la porte

Je me relève furieux

- **Je pensais que tu t'interessait à moi, mais non! Tu te fiches de moi depuis le début!**

 **\- Comment peut-tu dire cela Alexander?**

 **\- Tu viens clairement de dire que si je suis venu parler, je pouvais me barrer!**

 **\- Si tu es venu parler de ton parabatai? OUI! Sinon je t'écouterais parler de tout ce que tu veux!**

 **\- En quoi ça te dérange que je parle de Jace?**

 **\- Peut-être le fait que tu sois amoureux de lui!**

Je reste cloué par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne me l'avait jamais reproché clairement!

- **Tu penses vraiment que je le suis toujours? Que.. que je viens te voir.. pour.. pourquoi je viendrais d'ailleurs si je l'étais toujours?**

 **\- Pour que je vous aide! Avoir un sorcier sous la main c'est bien non?**

Comment peut-il penser ça?

 **\- Tu penses vraiment ça?** je demande peiné

\- **C'est ce que tu me fais penser!**

Je pensais lui en parler plus tard mais bon.. Je me rassois à côté de lui

- **Je tiens vraiment à toi Magnus!** dis-je en posant ma main sur sa jambe

Il tourne la tête vers moi, non! Ne me regarde pas je vais me dégonfler une fois de plus!

- **Je ne suis plus amoureux de Jace depuis que je t'ai rencontré!**

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- **J'aime Jace comme j'aime Izzy! C'est mon frère et rien d'autres!**

La situation commence vraiment a être génante! Il me fixe sans rien dire

- **Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plait..**

 **\- Moi je le sais déjà..** murmure t-il **Que je suis amoureux de toi!**

Mon coeur rate clairement un battement la.. Je met ma main dans sa nuque et rapproche sa tête de la mienne.. il comple la distance et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes! Le baiser s'intensifie au fil des secondes.. C'est fou avec Magnus je me sentais bien, apaisé.. C'était ça l'amour?

- **ça te dit d'aller se poser tranquillement dans ma chambre?**

 **\- Ta chambre?** je demande

- **Oui.. juste pour parler ne t'inquiète pas!**

 **\- Juste pour parler vraiment?** je demande taquin

 **\- ça ne dépend que de toi Alexander!**

Il se lève et se dirige vers celle-ci et je le suis.

On s'installe confortablement dans son lit, nos doigts entrelacés. On discute de tout et de rien.. Il reste assez évasif sur son passé, mais ce n'est pas grave. On a tout le temps pour ça! Je me retourne complètement vers lui et le fixe, il me raconte tout ses voyages! Mais voilà ce que je redoute arrive, Camille! Je l'avoue je déteste cette fille et je suis un peu jaloux de la relation qu'ils ont eu.. quand j'entend le nom de Camille une fois de plus, je décide d'agir! Je me relève et m'assois sur son bassin.

 **\- Arrête de parler d'elle!**

 **\- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux Alexander?** me demande t-il taquin

- **pas de cette garce!**

Il se mit à rire

 **\- Tu devrais descendre Alexander! Te voir dans cette position me donne des envies pas très catholique!**

Il m'aurait dit ça quelques jours auparavant, je serai sans doute partie en courant mais la.. j'en ai pas du tout envie!

 **/!/ LEMON /!/**

Je me penche et l'embrasse. Il gémit contre ma bouche et passe ses mains dans mon dos sous mon tee-shirt, elles s'attardent sur mes reins me faisant me cambrer. Ses lèvres, elles sont occupé dans mon cou.

 **\- Hum!** gémis-je alors qu'il me sucote plus fermement

Puis d'un coup il s'arrête et laisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soufflant

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **\- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là.. Après je ne pourrai plus me contenir!** reprit-il en voyant mon regard triste

En me redressant je sens une bosse sous moi et la tout ce que je veux c'est lui faire oublier Camille et tout les autres partenaires qu'il a eu! Je commence à me déhancher doucement sur cette fameuse bosse. Il lâche un ralement.

 **\- Alex..ander.. arrête.. ha!** lâche t-il quand je me frotte plus fermement contre lui. Il inverse nos positions et se penche pour capturer mes lèvres pour un fougueux baiser.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à me prouver** Alexander! fit-il en me caressant la joue.

 **\- Je veux juste.. passer un bon moment avec toi!**

 **\- On a le temps tu sais?**

- **J'en ai envie maintenant!**

Il semble assez surpris

- **D'accord.. mais si tu veux arrêter à n'importe quel moment tu me le dis!**

- **Hum..** dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser

 **\- Alexander!** fit-il en arrêtant le baiser **promet le moi!**

 **\- Oui!**

Qu'il insiste tant pour que je lui dise si ça n'allait pas, me fit tenir encore plus à lui! On retire nos vêtements un à un s'embrassant et se caressant.. Une fois complètement nus, il me lance un regard

 **\- Oui Magnus je veux toujours continuer!** je rigole

Il baisse la tête et prend mon sexe dans sa bouche, je lache un hurlement de plaisir c'est tellement bon!

Je sentis un doigt rentrer en moi

\- **Magn..us! Remonte.. ahhh** il rajoute un autre doigt

- **Oui Alexander?** demande t-il taquin

- **C'était trop.. Bouge!** j'ordonne en bougeant le bassin

Ses doigts reprirent leur activité

 **\- Je veux autre chose!**

Il retire ses doigts et place son sexe à mon entrée

 **\- Tu es prêt?**

 **\- Oui..**

Il commence à entrer en moi doucement. Je ressent une atroce douleur.

- **Sa va aller..** murmure Magnus à mon oreille en me faisant des baisers dans le cou

- **C'est bon.. vas-y..** dis-je après un moment

Il commence à bouger doucement, la douleur parti.. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi et bouge le bassin au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

- **Hum.. plus..vite!** gémis-je

 **\- Tu es..très..exigeant mon ange!** dit-il entre deux gémissements

C'est vraiment nouveau pour moi ces sensations.. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps!

 **-HA!** je crie en jouissant

Magnus me suis peu de temps après dans un hurlement roque. On s'écroule épuisé dans le lit.

- **Je peux te le dire.. Tu es le meilleur amant de ma vie et tu seras le dernier! Je ne veux que personne voit ce magnifique corps!**

 **\- Tu.. Tu m'as trouvé bien?** je demande en posant ma tête sur son épaule

- **Tu n'as pas été bien... Tu as été exceptionnel!**

Je rougis violemment et enfonce ma tête dans son torse pour cacher ma gène.

 **\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer à l'institut?** dis-je après quelques minutes

- **Oh déjà?**

 **\- Tu veux que je reste?** je demande

- **Evidemment!**

 **\- Bon ba je reste alors!** dis-je en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres

Je me recouche tout contre lui et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les carresser. Je viens de vivre un moment magique avec lui..

 **\- Je t'aime..** je murmure

Le mouvement dans mes cheveux s'arrête

- **Moi aussi je t'aime tellement!** dit-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres **Je sais que tu es épuisé mon ange.. mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne risques pas de dormir de la nuit!**

\- **C'est pas pour me déranger!**

Rien à ce moment ne peut nous atteindre! On s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte!


End file.
